Bajo la lluvia
by Kary Anabell Black-Dark Kaya
Summary: ¿Por qué me esquivas tanto, chibi? ¿Tanto odio me tienes? ¿Tanto cómo para alejarme de ti para siempre? dijo el moreno con la cabeza gacha. Fic yaoi [RoyxEd]


**Disclaimer: **Nee... Full Metal Alchemist y todo lo relacionado con él no me pertenece (más kisiera T.T)

**Advertencia:** El fic es yaoi, shonen ai y todos los términos existentes que expliquen que el fic tiene como pareja principal una relación homosexual, si eres homofóbico/a, no lo leas, y para los que no lo sean: Disfruten del fic -

Bajo la lluvia.

Era el día más lluvioso que se había visto en Ciudad Central desde hacía años, y en la entrada principal del cuartel del ejército había dos personas, paradas bajo ésta. Pareciese que no les importase en absoluto mojarse.

Hasta que por fin me escuchas, Full Metal, te estaba llamando desde hace un buen rato.

Gomen, coronel, pero quería llegar a algún sitio donde resguardarme de la lluvia, aunque debido a su insistencia me he detenido en mitad de la plaza, como puede ver.

Gracias por tu consideración, chibi.- dijo irónica y lacónicamente el Coronel Roy Mustang.

Si no tiene nada que decirme me gustaría no tener que mojarme. Así que con su permiso o sin el, hasta luego.- después de decir esto se fue corriendo hacia el cuartel.

El moreno sin embargo caminó tranquilamente hasta su despacho, donde se encontró con una teniente apuntándole con una mágnum 9mm nada más entrar. Se pasó horas firmando y leyendo papeles y por fin llegó la hora de irse a casa. En eso estaba cuando vio al rubio unos metros más delante de él y tuvo el irrefrenable deseo de seguirlo.

Le vio dirigirse a la biblioteca, entró tras él para verlo inmediatamente inmerso en un libro. Parecía un ángel contemplando un escrito sagrado. No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo observándolo pues el ojidorado alzó la vista y en cuanto le vio cerró el libro, se puso en pie y se fue corriendo. El coronel fue tras de él enseguida, estaba ya harto de esa situación, llevaba esquivándolo desde hacia dos semanas.

Le dio alcance en mitad de la calle, le agarró del brazo izquierdo y le volteó dejándoles "cara a cara". El rubio le miró entre extrañado y sorprendido, tenía la cara levemente sonrojada por el ejercicio.

Coronel, le agradecería muchísimo que me soltara.- dijo mientras veía que la lluvia empezaba ha apretar.

¿Por qué me esquivas tanto, chibi? ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Tanto como para alejarme te di para siempre?- dijo el ojinegro con la cabeza gacha.

"Es ahí donde te equivocas, coronel. No me alejo porque te odie, si no por el miedo, miedo de lo que siento cuando estoy junto a ti. Miedo de lo que sientas tú por mi, de que me odies con todo tu ser, mientras que yo te amo a pesar de que yo te ame con todo el mío... Sé que nadie podrá amarme con estas piezas de metal que tengo por brazo y pierna... Es por eso que te alejo de mi, aunque sea para siempre... Además ... ¿por qué te ibas a fijar en un niño, cuando estás rodeado de tantas mujeres guapas?"- pensó el ojidorado mientras decía cabizbajo.- ¡Sí, te odio con toda mi alma!

Entonces dímelo mirándome a los ojos.- dijo mientras le cogía suavemente el mentón y le alzaba el rostro.

¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Mustang? ¿Para qué quieres saber lo que siente o deja de sentir un niño, cuándo estás rodeado de un montón de bellezas, que te atienden tus caprichos?- cuestionó el más joven echándose a llorar. Amaba con locura al hombre frente a él, pero jamás se declararía. Sus mundos eran totalmente diferentes, él era atendido por cualquier mujer, para qué querría a un crío enano como él.

Hacía dos semanas había ido a reportar un informe y al llegar al frente de la puerta del Coronel Roy Mustang se escucharon unos extraños sonidos, y él muy idiota se dejó llevar por la curiosidad, abrió la puerta un poco y se encontró una escena que le destrozo el corazón. Se encontró al coronel en cuestión con una mujer muy guapa encima de su regazo, besándose con pasión. Los papeles que llevaba en las manos se le cayeron, haciendo que descubrieran que estaba en la puerta. Él nervioso y por alguna razón dolido, salió corriendo sin atender a los llamados de su superior, y desde ese entonces lo iba evadiendo siempre que podía, mandando a su hermano Al a llevar los informes al coronel.

Edward, sé que me vas a odiar aún más de lo que lo haces por lo que voy ha hacer ahora mismo.- sin decir nada más, levantó al más pequeño hasta su altura, lo atrapó entre la pared y su cuerpo y le dio un dulce beso.

El alquimista de acero no sabía si estaba soñando o si de verdad Roy Mustang, el mujeriego Roy Mustang le estaba besando. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse al cuello y a la cintura del moreno para intentar profundizar el beso.

Al cabo de unos momentos se separaros y el alquimista de fuego miró interrogantemente al otro.

¿Por qué me has correspondido el beso si me odias tanto?- preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

Por simple costumbre.- contestó el menor mirando la expresión del otro.- ¿Te molesta? O es que acaso... ¿sientes algo por mi? ¿Me quieres? ¿Me deseas? ¿o qué sientes?

No te quiero, desearte... aunque parezca extraño sí, y no poco, y lo que siento por ti... es un odio tremendo.- dijo intentando que su voz sonara fría, cuándo lo único que quería era reírse.- Bueno, en realidad lo último no es del todo cierto... Te amo.

¿Desde cuándo?

Desde siempre, desde que te vi en tumbado en esa cama.

Ai Shiteru, Roy.- dijo echándose a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad.- No te quiero ver cerca de ninguna mujer, a menos que sea la teniente.

No te preocupes por eso, chibi.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y después le daba un beso.

FIN 

Nee... mmm... me quedó un poco cutre no? O me lo parece a mi? Weno... espero tomatazos y demases, pero por favor nada de virus, que ya tengo bastante mal el ordenador. Saludos de una humilde servidora. Bye.

Kary

Empezado: 15/08/06

Finalizado: 16/08/06

Publicado: 16/08/06


End file.
